


safe in your arms

by janetcarter



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Eldritch Aziraphale, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Pet Names, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Aziraphale tends to Crowley’s wounds after his kidnapping.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



The last thing Crowley remembered was white.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up back in the cottage, with Aziraphale tending to the wounds he’d evidently sustained. It came back to him as the ache set in: the kidnapping, the torture… He’d been sure he wouldn’t make it out, but then… 

“Crowley!” 

His angel showed up and tore Gabriel and the rest of those bastards to shreds. 

“Angel...” he replied, voice thin. 

Relief and joy blossomed in Aziraphale’s “You’re okay!”, but tears seemed to gleam in his eyes. 

“‘Course I’m okay!” Crowley attempted to prove his health through sitting up, but it ended in a fit of coughing. 

Aziraphale gently touched his arm. “Careful, darling.” 

“I’m alright, I’m alright… thanks to you, anyway.” The memories came back in foggy fragments. He didn’t know how long he’d been captive. Could’ve been days, weeks, years for all he could guess. The cottage seemed the same as he'd involuntarily left it, at least, with the same book Aziraphale had been reading last bookmarked on the bedside table.

There had been a point he was sure he’d been forgotten, doomed to rot alone. It was then that Aziraphale burst in with a thousand eyes alight. He couldn’t make out what he was saying inside the layers of his voice, shrieks clashing with those of his captors before it all went black. But, Crowley remembered and smirked, he'd sounded angry as hell. 

Crowley was now noticing how exhausted Aziraphale looked in human form, worry lines wrinkling his brow… It was hard to believe sometimes what he was capable of, so soft and gentle while stroking Crowley’s cheek, but so powerful against those who’d done him wrong. “You should rest.”

“Me? Oh, but look at you...” He worriedly toyed with his ring, finger tracing the snake-shaped groove. 

Crowley’s eyes widened as he grabbed his own hand. His finger was bare. 

“My ring! Angel--” 

“I saved it,” he reassured, taking it from the bedside table where the book had been blocking it from view. He slowly slid it back onto Crowley’s finger, which was luckily unmarred besides a few tiny cuts. 

Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. The thought of losing his wedding ring hurt more than all the bruises and gashes. It didn’t hurt as much, however, as the thought of never seeing Aziraphale again. 

He winced as he shifted over. 

“What are you…” 

“Lie down with me.” 

“But…” 

“Come on, you know you want to.” 

“I _am_ a bit knackered, I suppose…” He looked down to the first-aid kit on his lap. “But only after I’ve finished bandaging you up.” 

No miracling the wounds away? Whatever Aziraphale had done really must’ve taken its toll. Crowley wondered why he’d done it. He… he wasn’t worth the trouble, was he? 

After finishing with the gauze, Aziraphale carefully snuggled against Crowley. Although the added pressure wasn’t the best medicine for his physical wounds, it made him feel safe. Besides, he would go through far worse if it meant having his angel beside him.

“Angel?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks… for, you know, coming to my rescue”

“Well, I wasn’t going to _lose_ you, dear.” 

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat at the reassurance, cheeks warming. “Yeah, well... you didn’t.” 

“I thought I almost had,” he admitted, voice lowering to a whisper. 

“Angel, hey. I’m not going anywhere. I swear it.” 

“Good. And neither am I.” 

They lay awake for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. It was a sign they were still with each other, and they would be for a very, very long time. 

“Love you, Aziraphale.” 

Aziraphale gently nuzzled his face against Crowleys, careful of his bandaged wounds. “I love you, too, dear.”


End file.
